bollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Bollywood Rappers
The List of Top 10 Bollywood Rappers Rapping is “spoken rhyming lyrics”. The ingredients of rapping include “content”, “flow” (rhythm and rhyme), and “delivery”. Rapping can be delivered over a beat or without any soundtrack. Generally, rap lies between speech, poetry, prose and singing. Rapping is often related with and a primary component of hip-hop music. India is blessed with many talented singers. Earlier it was only songs, but now there is a rap in every song. This has made a huge impact in our music industry and day by day new rappers are originating from different parts of the country. 1. Badshah Aditya Singh, also known under the stage name of Badshah, is an Indian rapper, music producer, and singer from Delhi. His music has been featured in Bollywood soundtracks for films such as the 2014 film Khoobsurat, Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania and many more. His song DJ Wale Babu is a huge hit. 2. Bohemia Whomsoever is a fan of desi music then it is impossible for him to haven’t heard about Bohemia.Real name is Roger David and he is a Pakistani American Rapper who released his first Punjabi rap album in 2002 named Vich Pardesan De.With a net worth of 3.5 Million Dollar he has won best International Album at PTC Punjabi music awards for his album “Thousand thoughts”. 3. Raftaar Dillin Nair also know as Raftaar and Max is a well known rapper in India. He had got massive popularity through his Album WTF(Witness The Future) and Swag Mera Desi Hai and through Desi Hip Hop by Manj Musik. He is famous for his speed and flow in rapping and his latest work can be seen in the mega hit song All Black. 4. Yo Yo Honey Singh One word, He is a trendsetter. Honey Singh’s real name is Hirdesh Singh. He had tied knot with Shalini Singh in 2011. He has been nominated for many awards including Zee Cine Awards 2014 for International Icon Male and had made his way to the top. His net worth is estimated to be 117 crores. 5. Hard Kaur In a male dominant field, this British Indian rapper has surely made everyone felt her presence. Her song Ek glassy gained popularity in India and UK as well. She has sung songs like Paisa phek, Talli ho gayi, Singh is King, and many more. Hard Kaur a.k.a Tarun kaur dhillon won Best Female Act in 2008 in UK Asian Music Awards. 6. Brodha V Vighnesh Shivanand a.k.a Brodha V combines elements of Indian classical music and hard hitting rap seamlessly and that makes him one of the fastest Indian rapper. It wouldn’t be incredible to imagine tabla maestro Zakir Hussain and Brodha V on same track. He is the member of Hip-Hop trio Machas with Attitude, and recently rap in Bollywood movie Chennai Express. 7. Sukh-E Sukhdeep singh better known as sukhe is a rapper, songwriter and music producer. He is the lead singer and founder of the band Muzical Doctorz. His Latest songs All Black and Jaguar were a super hit with a combined total of 28 million views on YouTube. 8. Imran Khan Born and raised in Netherlands, Imran khan is also known as Mr. Unforgettable for his album Unforgettable in 2009. His famous songs include like Amplifier, Bewafa, Satisfya and Ni-nachleh. His quote “Te izzat karo Te izzat karao” is much famous in youngster who listen to him. 9. J Star Jagdeep Singh a.k.a J star is an emerging punjabi singer. His debut song was Gabru with Honey singh. He gained fame from his song Na Na Na. He had worked as a Disc Jockey at the starting of his career. 10. Jazzy B Jaswinder singh bains who is more popularly known as Jazzy B and Crown Prince of Bhangra. He has introduced a fresh new image to the world of Bhangra music. His massive hit albums includes Oh Kedi , Tera Roop and his hit songs include Ghugian da Jorra, Dil Aah Gey Ya Tere Te, Londono Patola, Husna di Sarkar and most recent the Gigantic anthem Naag which made him a huge megastar.